Decir Te amo es muy dificil ¿o no?
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Josh y Mindy ya tiene un mes desde su triste rompimiento y derrepente ambos se convierten en los mas populares del colegio...
1. Chapter 1

**Este serie no me pertenece le pertenece a los estudios Nick y a Dan Schneider, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro solo lo hice por que estaba ociosa en mi casa… este fic esta centrado en el capitulo de la segunda temporada cuando Josh y Mindy cortan luego de la feria científica de su colegio…**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamiento"**

…**Cambio de escena…**

**(Notas de Autor)**

**Capitulo 1: Celos? **

Era una mañana muy normal en la casa de la familia Parker- Nichols, Megan fastidia a Drake y a Josh y los papas de ellos 2 no lo notan.

-Drake ya es hora de irnos a la escuela- dice Josh mirando su reloj

-Si vamos- dice Drake

Ya en la escuela ambos van a sus casilleros y Josh se consigue con Mindy.

-Hola Josh- dice ella

-Hola Mindy- responde el- como estas?

-Bien y tu?- dice ella

-Bien, oye ayer no fuiste a hacer la tarea a mi casa, que paso?

-Es que… ayer tuve una cita- dice medio apenada

-Queeeee?!- dice Josh ligeramente celoso- Con quien?

ella noto la reacción de su ex y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande- Pues salí con Adán el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol americano de aquí, además que tiene de malo que yo salga con alguien después de todo tu y yo quedamos en la ultima feria de ciencias que saldríamos con otras personas o no?

-Pues si pero porque con ese… ese…- a Josh no le salía un adjetivo para ese chico que era 2 veces mas alto que el- ese tipo

-Me provoco Josh y que?, acaso estas celoso?- pregunto de forma retadora

-Yoooo?, no como se te ocurre, no estoy celoso- dijo fingiendo y luego añadió- de echo yo también voy a salir con alguien hoy

A Mindy se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y dijo- Con quien?

-Con Nancy la chica que esta delante de mi en matemática

-Esa tonta, porrista que lo único para lo que tiene la cabeza es para pelo y piojos?- dice ella mucho mas celosa que Josh de ella

-Así es con ella, que paso es que acaso estas celosa?... porque que yo sepa tu y yo solo somos amigos- eso ultimo le dio tristeza ya que el en el fondo la amaba pero el no se daba cuenta.

-Yo no estoy celosa "Parece que Josh uso mi truco en mi contra, es tan listo y lindo… pero que estoy pensando no puedo pensar así el y yo ya no somos nada, pero y entonces cuando yo le hable de que salí con Adán el se puso celoso y yo me puse celosa porque invito a Nancy a salir, eso quiere decir que aun lo amo y que el aun me ama"- mientras Mindy se pierde en sus pensamientos Josh también y son iguales a los de Mindy.

Cuando ambos dejaron sus pensamientos atrás Josh dice- Bueno Mindy ya es hora de ir a clases

-Cierto- dice y revisa su horario- nos toca química a horita

Ambos se van a clases hablando y al llegar toman asiento y el profesor empieza a dar la clase, ambos respondían preguntas del profesor, ellos eran los más listos del salón. Luego de la clase de química el resto del día paso normal, ya toda la escuela sabia que Josh y Mindy habían terminado y las chicas interesadas en Josh atacaron ya que Josh ahora estaba muy apuesto y las chicas que aun no salían con Drake querían a Josh, y a Mindy le paso igual; de pronto los ex novios se volvieron muy populares.

………………En la tarde……………….

Josh estaba en el trabajo y Drake así lo mismo de siempre: Nada, en eso aparecen unas gemelas muy lindas, una con el cabellos castaño claro y la otra con el suyo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes y de tez blanca. Drake, Josh y todos los chicos a más de 20 metros de allí estaban babeando mientras que las chicas las miraban iracundas. Ambas chicas se acercaron a donde Josh para pedir algo de comer.

-Hola- dijo una de ellas- mi hermana y yo queremos 2 sodas medianas y unas cotufas medianas

-Cla… claro- dijo Josh algo nervioso- tomen- dijo dándole lo que pidieron

-Gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-De nada

Drake obviamente intento conquistarlas y se les acerco.

-Hola chicas como están?

-Hola estamos muy bien gracias por preguntar- dijeron al mismo tiempo de nuevo- y tu?

-Bien y díganme que tal si vamos al cine los 3 juntos?

-Claro pero también queremos que el- dicen señalando a Josh

Drake se quedo mudo, porque ellas querían ir con Josh

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eso es todo por ahora dejen reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este serie no me pertenece le pertenece a los estudios Nick y a Dan Schneider, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro solo lo hice por que estaba ociosa en mi casa… este fic esta centrado en el capitulo de la segunda temporada cuando Josh y Mindy cortan luego de la feria científica de su colegio…**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamiento"**

…**Cambio de escena…**

**(Notas de Autor)**

**Capitulo 2: El Plan Comienza**

Josh nunca se imagino que esas chicas querían salir con el también aparte de Drake, y como han de imaginarse Josh acepto y los 4 fueron al cine, Drake y su pareja se pasaron toda la película besándose, y Josh no se quedo atrás y de vez en cuando la besaba pero cada beso le recordaba a Mindy y eso lo hacia detenerse; en lo que se termino la película Josh y la chica se hicieron amigos y conversaban pero lo que no sabían era que eran observados por una Mindy muuuuuuuuuuuy celosa y peligrosa.

Al día siguiente Josh se consigue con Mindy quien iba como alma que lleva el diablo de lo furiosa y celosa que estaba. Y recordando la escena que vio antes de irse a su casa.

_Flash Back_

_Luego de la película Josh como buen caballero acompaña a la chica con la que estaba en el cine hasta su casa mientras que Drake y la hermana se quedaron en el multipremier hondando en su relación, y Mindy decide seguir a Josh y a la otra chica decisión de la que pronto se arrepentiría pues vio una escena no muy agradable; la chica en agradecimiento a Josh ella le dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios. Eso la puso muy triste porque recordó que eso lo hacían ellos antes cuando eran novios._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Hola Mindy- saluda Josh

-Hola Josh, me entere de que ayer saliste con una chica que no era Nancy la porrista- dijo ella para sacarle información.

-Asi fue eran unas gemelas y una de ellas salio conmigo y la otra con Drake

-Y como se llamaban?

-Samanta y Alejandra- responde Josh cayendo sin saberlo en la trampa de Mindy

-Mmm ya veo y con cual saliste tu?

-Con Sam

Mindy se puso aun mas molesta que en día anterior y esta vez porque Josh ya le tenia diminutivo y apenas se conocieron ayer, cosa que fue notada por Josh el cual añadió sonriendo- Aaaah y se me olvidaba yo las conocí en un campamento y son mis amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, de echo Sam y yo éramos inseparables- y luego añadió viendo su reloj- Ya es hora de clases asi que veámonos

Durante el resto del día Mindy solo pensaba en el comentario que hizo Josh sobre la chica con la que lo vio besarse y decidió investigarla para eso usaría el internet, ella estaba decidida a conocer a la esa chica.

Josh por su parte estaba pensando en la cara de Mindy cuando le dijo lo de Samanta, y en ese momento aparece Samanta por detrás de el y le dice al oído.

-Hola Joshi- dicho eso ella le da un beso en los labios y se sienta a su lado.

-Hola Sam, como te va con la clases

-Excelente sabes que yo siempre fue la mejor de las chicas en el campamento de ciencias, y tu eras el mejor de los chicos

-Jajajaja si ya lo había olvidado, pero tu hermana también era buena estudiante.

-Si pero no tanto como yo, y dime Joshy como esta Mindy?, sabes de la que siempre me hablabas

-Pues ella esta bien, nosotros terminamos hace 2 meses

-Oooh que lastima Josh

-Pues si Sam pero no importa lo importante es que somos amigos

-Josh sabes que no me puedes engañar, todavía la quieres- dijo algo triste porque sabia la respuesta

-Si pero ahora estoy saliendo contigo

A Samanta se le ilumino la cara pero ella sabia que Josh no la quería como a Mindy asi que dijo- Josh te voy a ayudar con esa tal Mindy para que tu y ella vuelva- dijo pero también pensó "Asi me duela en el alma lo haré por ti".

-De verdad?- pregunto muy ilusionado- eres muy amable pero no se… me parece que yo tengo que hallar la manera de hacerlo yo mismo, sin terceros

-Mira Josh una manera de hacer que ella regrese contigo es darle celos y la mejor manera de hacerlo es que tu y yo seamos pareja, o por lo menos finjamos que lo somos asi ella se dará cuanta del error que cometió y te buscara, estoy segura

-Muy bien Sam entonces seremos novio

-Pero recuerda pedírmelo cuando estemos cerca de ella.

Y en esos aparece Mindy por la puerta y lo primero que ve es a Josh hablando con Samanta y cuando se acerca a ellos, Josh dice las palabras que ella nunca imagino escuchar de la boca de Josh que no fuera a ella.

-Sam… quieres ser mi novia?

-Siiiii- dijo y le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios y al ver eso Mindy pidió que la tierra se la tragara.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eso es todo por ahora dejen reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola…**

**Lamento la tardanza pero tenia una baja de inspiración muy seria y casi me ****tuvieron que medicar con una cucharada de musas durante un mes para poder escribir este nuevo Cáp., espero que les guste tanto como yo goce escribiéndolo xD… y de nuevo pido perdón por mi tardanza.**

**Aclaratoria: Esta serie no es mía (Y si lo fuera Mindy y Josh seguirían siendo novios), sino que pertenece a Nick y a Dan ****Schneider**

**-Diálogos-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**Cambio de escena…**

**Cáp.**** 3: Revelaciones y planes de venganza**

Samanta y Josh solo se separaban en clases pues ella estaba en un año superior, Mindy se sentía molesta porque Josh salía con otra persona y ella no además, ella no pensó que el día en que decidieron terminar y salir con otros ella tendría tantos celos por verlo con otras chicas, y en especial con Samanta. Mindy antes de presenciar le inicio del noviazgo de Josh y Samanta, ella había estado investigando en Internet sobre esa chica y lo que descubrió no le gusto.

**Flash Back**

Mindy estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela revisando en Internet datos de la nueva "amiga" de Josh y consiguió más de lo que deseaba. Un artículo de prensa titulado:

_**La chica con el mejor promedio de Ohio se llama Samanta Stuart**_

_Samanta Stuart de 13 años es la chica con el mejor promedio escolar de las escuelas de Ohio, obteniendo puras A desde 1er grado; su __máxima oponente era Mindy __Crenshaw que solo por sacar una B en su ultima boleta lo que la coloco en el segundo puesto. La ganadora del primer lugar recibe una beca en la mejor secundaria del país además de un bono por cada semestre aprobado…_

Mindy no podía seguir leyendo, ahora lo recordaba y se pregunto que había pasado con la secundaria que la había becado; esa era la pregunta que tenia en su mente cuando vio a Josh pedirle que fuera su novia.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora fue que recordó aquella pregunta y esta vez se la haría sin lugar a dudas.

-Hola Josh- dijo con una sonrisa y añadió- Hola Samanta- esta lo hizo con una cara y un tono solo reservado para Drake

-Hola Mindy- el sentimiento era mutuo

-Puedo hablar contigo… en privado?- dijo mirando a Josh

-Claro, Josh nos vemos a la salida- y le dio un beso solo para molestar a Mindy, lo cual logro con éxito

Al irse Josh y que ambas se fueran a un lugar mas privado para hablar mejor, Mindy hablo- Dime te acuerdas de la escuela primaria de Ohio?

-Si por que?

-Y tu te acuerdas que yo estudie allí?

-La verdad no

-Pues fíjate que si, yo soy la estudiante que por ti no gano la beca que tu si

-OH si ya me acorde, con razón me sonabas tan familiar, la verdad es que has cambiado mucho tanto física como mentalmente.

-Gracias pero dime que le paso a tu beca?

-Cobre lo que quedaba de la beca y lo deposite en el banco a mi nombre y luego me inscribí aquí y que casualidad que estabas aquí al igual que Josh

-De donde conoces a Josh?

-De un campamento al que fui antes de ganarme la beca, el y yo siempre nos mandábamos cartas contándonos todo. El me dijo que estaba saliendo con una chica pero no me dijo nombre y al final del semestre pasado me dijo que decidieron darse un tiempo y salir con otras personas así que yo decidí aparecer por aquí y ver si podría salir con Josh ya que el siempre me gusto y mira así fue Mindy.

Mindy estaba que echaba humo de la rabia por el descaro de ella.

-Y entonces por que no habías salido con el antes de que el y yo saliéramos?

-Porque tenía esa beca y no la podía desaprovechar, además estaba lejos y no podíamos vernos mucho. Bueno si no te importa debo irme porque ya me toca clases, así que chao

-Chao- dijo no muy convencida pero resignada pues ella también tenia clases.

El resto del día estuvo normal, Mindy y Josh quedaron en ir a hacer sus tareas juntos como siempre y Samanta no pudo convencer a Josh para salir esa noche pues la tarea era para el día siguiente y era de matemática.

-Sam nos vemos mañana si?

-Será, chao- dijo resignada por el round ganado por Mindy

…………..En casa de Josh……………..

Drake estaba por allí y ve a Mindy.

-Víbora

-Tarado

-Mindy, Drake ya, acaso nunca se podrían llevar bien?

Los dos lo pensaron unos minutos y al unísono dijeron- No

-Bueno están de acuerdo en algo

Luego de esta pequeña pelea entre Mindy y Drake pasa Megan y le hace señas a Mindy para que ella fuera adonde estaba. Mindy lo entendió.

-Josh voy por agua a la cocina, quieres algo?

-Un refresco

-Bien estaré aquí en un rato

………….En la cocina………….

Megan ya estaba allí esperando a Mindy, al rato aparece la susodicha y Megan le dice- Mindy tienes que volver con Josh

-Y a que se debe que tu me pidas eso?

-Pues que esa Samanta no me agrada, además trata bien a Drake y eso no me gusta, prefiero que tu estés con el así me ayudas a torturar a Drake

-Espera quieres que Josh y yo regresemos para poder molestar a Drake?

-Si y bueno también para molestar a Samanta

-El asunto es como?, porque yo quiero hacerla pagar por lo que me hizo en primaria y por lo de Josh

-Tranquila yo tengo un plan

Megan le cuenta su plan y ambas quedan deciden ponerlo en acción al día siguiente.

Mindy regresa a la sala con el refresco de Josh y con una gran sonrisa cómplice con Megan.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que escribieron sus reviews, espero que no me odien por tardar tanto… espero que el próximo sea un poco mas rápido en llegar, seguro ya me crean muerta pero noooo, jejeje…**

**El próximo Cáp. Tendrá como titulo: La venganza es dulce**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola…**

**Lamento la tardanza pero aquí lo tienen**

**Aclaratoria: Esta serie no es mía (Y si lo fuera Mindy y Josh seguirían siendo novios), sino que pertenece a Nick y a Dan Schneider**

**-Diálogos-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**Cambio de escena…**

**Capitulo 4: La Venganza es dulce**

Al día siguiente Mindy revisa su correo y ve que tenía uno de Megan con todo el plan detallado.

El correo decía:

Primer paso: Hacerse amiga de la hermana de Samanta (Mindy)

Segundo Paso: Poner cámaras de vigilancia en la casa de Samanta (Megan)

Tercer paso: Poner en su casillero un mini radio que lance tinta (como el que Megan uso para llenar de pintura las camisas a Drake y a Josh) pero más pequeño y más potente (Ambas)

La sonrisa que puso Mindy fue de total satisfacción pues ella deseaba que eso comenzara pronto.

En la noche Mindy fue a casa de Josh y la que le abrió fue Megan.

-Megan tu crees que Josh pueda sospechar que estamos planeando algo si me ve contigo?

-Tranquila el no esta, salió con Creg y Eric a ver un show de lacers y Drake salió con una chica, así que tenemos la casa para nosotras dos

-Excelente, bien lo primero que debemos hacer es ajustar el lanza tinta para que sea muy preciso y muy fuerte en sus disparos.

-Ya hablaste con la hermana?

-Si y me dijo que colaborara con nosotras pues ella no le gusta que se burlen de un amigo.

-Bien eso esta perfecto

Ambas pasaron un par de horas haciendo los últimos detalles de su plan y justo a tiempo pues cuando terminaron de guardar llego Josh y detrás de el venia Drake muy satisfecho por la cita.

-Como te fue?- pregunto Josh

-Bueno ella besa muy bien así que me fue bien

-Solo piensas en eso?

-No… también "vimos una película"

-Si claro- dicho Josh no muy convencido y al voltearse ve a Mindy y a Megan en la mesa del comedor con unos libros

-Mindy que haces aquí?

-Ayudo a Megan con su tarea, y ahora me voy- dijo esta mirando a Megan para que le siguiera la corriente

-Si gracias por tu ayuda Mindy

-Chao Josh- dice Mindy y luego añadió- Adiós taradicto

-Adiós sabelotodo, Megan ten cuidado con los Germindys que podrías contagiarte

-Oh Drake veo que has avanzado en tu vocabulario, ya conoces la palabra contagiarte, bravo- dijo dando unos aplausos sarcásticos

Mindy se fue, al día siguiente comenzaría la operación.

…A la mañana siguiente…

Mindy se levanto muy temprano si se fue al colegio, alegando que debía hablar con un profesor antes de clases pero en realidad iba a meter en el casillero de Samanta el pequeño radio que tenia una mini cámara conectada vía inalámbrica con la laptop de Mindy y ella la activaría para que le dispare a su blanco a la hora pico en el pasillo. Mientras Megan se encarga de instalar el circuito cerrado de cámaras en la casa de Samanta pues gracias a su hermana que dejo la llave debajo de la alfombra de su casa y todo lo que se diga o haga en la casa se vera grabado en la laptop de Megan.

A la hora pico en la secundaria Samanta va a su casillero lo cual es observado por Mindy y ella activa el aparato que le lanza balas de pintura a su camisa que ese dia era blanca y las pinturas eran amarillo canario, azul eléctrico y rojo sangre. Eso causo la risa de las de uno incluso Josh que esta cerca no pudo aguantar la risa y Samanta lo fulmino con la mirada pero igual siguió riendo. Mindy también se ría y pensó "La venganza es muuuuy Dulce jijiji", ella actuó como si no hubiera sido ella la causante de eso, luego de un rato de risas Samanta ya molesta se fue de allí hasta su casa pensando "Esto fue obra de Mindy estoy segura, con su cara de yo no fui no me engañara, pero esta me la va a pagar tenlo por seguro, ESTO ES GUERRA"

Al final del dia Mindy le conto a Megan todo lo ocurrido en la mañana.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado y que me manden reviews… nn… para que me digan que les parece, esto solo fue un abre boca para todo lo que se avecina con ese dúo dinámico peligroso jijiji…**

**Chau y salu2 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola…**

**Lamento la tardanza pero aquí lo tienen… y PERDON por esta larga ausencia pero la inspiración no quería aparecer hasta hoy que se me vino este cap. que es el ultimo de este fic, espero les guste… nos vemos abajo**

**Aclaratoria: Esta serie no es mía (Y si lo fuera Mindy y Josh seguirían siendo novios), sino que pertenece a Nick y a Dan Schneider**

**-Diálogos-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**Cambio de escena…**

**Capitulo 5: Solo te quiero a ti**

Luego de la pequeña broma de Mindy y Megan a Samanta, el resto de la semana fue un toma de dame de parte de las tres; hasta que un día causaron una batalla de comida y el director se puso tan molesto que llamo a Mindy y Samanta para hablar sobre este comportamiento que no era digno de sus mejores alumnas.

Mientras Samanta estaba dentro con el director, Mindy estaba afuera toda cubierta de pasta y refresco, y para evitar que se resfriara tenía una toalla sobre los hombros.

-Mindy- ella se volteo y vio a Josh con cara de preocupación

-Si Josh

-¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

Mindy permaneció en silencio

-Mindy, dime por favor porque no entiendo cómo te estás comportando; tú desde lo que paso con Drake y la señorita Heipher no hacías este tipo de cosas- Mindy lo vio con los ojos medio llorosos

-Josh la verdad es que lo hice por celos y además porque ella te estaba usando para molestarme- la cara de Josh mostro sorpresa e incredulidad

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Ella me lo ha demostrado, además ella y yo competimos por una Beca para una secundaria muy prestigiosa y ella me gano por una nota

-Ya veo- la cara de Josh aun era de duda- y ¿Cómo piensas probarme eso?

-Alejandra nos dijo a Megan y a mí que ella nos ayudaría

-Mindy si lo que me dices es verdad, voy a terminar con Samanta

-Eso espero porque tú me preocupas Josh- no fue sino hasta ese momento cuando ambos notaron que estaban a escasos centímetros de besarse los cuales fueron eliminados por Josh; el beso fue tierno y muy romántico pese a estar en la oficina del director. Al separare ella añadió- Desearía poder pasar más tiempo contigo

-Pero como ya sabes nosotros terminamos- dijo aun cerca de ella

-La verdad quisiera que no fuera así

Eso lo hizo apartarse un poco de ella para ver sus ojos- ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso?

Ella sonrió y dijo- Pues cuarenta y cinco minutos después que terminamos- la cara de Josh aun no salía del shock en el que estaba

-Mindy, pero ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Porque pensé darnos tiempo para ver si de verdad sentía lo que te dije en la puerta de tu casa

-¿Y cuál fue la conclusión?

-Que aun lo siento, pero ya veo que tu no- dijo ella bajando la cara

-Te equivocas Mindy, porque desde que terminamos no te pude sacar de mi mente, así sea por competencia pero siempre estabas presente

-Señorita Crenshaw por favor pase- la secretaria del director rompió el momento y ellos se molestaron por eso

-Nos vemos esta noche, necesitamos hablar- dijo Josh antes que ella se parara

-Así será Josh

Mindy entro y el director la interrogo a solas y luego de un rato de esperar afuera de nuevo el director salió y les dijo que su castigo seria limpiar el cafetín juntas. Ambas pusieron cara de pocos amigos pero aceptaron.

Así que bajo la supervisión de un profesor ambas limpiaron el cafetín, para no causar más peleas se dividieron el cafetín para no toparse y sentir la tentación de arruinar el trabajo a la otra.

Al terminar se fueron a sus casas a darse un baño; como Mindy y Josh habían quedado en verse en la casa del último, ella se llevo sus cuadernos para aprovechar y hacer su tarea.

Cuando llego vio a Samanta en la casa hablando con Josh.

-Loca- saludo Drake

-Menso- devolvió Mindy

Josh y Samanta voltearon aunque ya sabían que Mindy había llegado.

-Bueno Josh me voy- Samanta le dio un beso en la mejilla- chao Mindy, Drake y Megan

La cara de Mindy era un poema, no se lo podía creer que Samanta no le diera su típico beso en los labios solo para hacerla molestar, ¿seria que estaba enferma?

-Mindy vamos arriba

Ella lo siguió y al llegar se sentaron en el sofá.

-Ok por tu cara veo que tienes muchas preguntas- ella asintió y el continuo- bueno primero acabo de terminar con Sam; quedamos solo como amigos- Mindy lucho para no sonreír- terminamos porque me di cuenta que yo solo la quiero como mi amiga, no como novia- el corazón de Mindy y de Josh estaban a mil por hora- y a la única que quiero con ambos títulos eres tu Mindy

Ella lo abrazo por el cuello por la emoción y el la tomo de la cintura correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Ahora la pregunta clave, Mindy ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia?

-Claro pero con una condición- el la miro extrañado- Que yo sea la novia- el soltó una risita y se sonrojo recordando la primera vez que se hacían novios; luego se dieron un beso dulce pero con un poco de pasión y al separarse volvieron a bajar

-A por cierto Mindy- se detuvieron en las escaleras y él le dijo al oído- Te amo- ella sonrió como tonta

-Yo también te amo Josh- y se dieron otro beso

**FIN**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno eso es todo, la verdad lamento la tardanza sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero en fin PERDOOOOONN… espero que les haya gustado la historia y que dejen sus Reviews, con comentario, sugerencias, reclamos, insultos, tomatazos… en fin todo es bienvenido… gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia y a los que leyeron y además dejaron su comentario también muchas gracias… no estaremos leyendo en otras historias… chao y de nuevo gracias**


End file.
